She's The Packy
by Chimchanga
Summary: Viola is dressing as her brother to beat her ex-boyfriend at soccer, and finding it surprisingly easy to adapt to her new life. WARNING: Bound to get rather explicit *wink face* Also I decided this would be an SVU crossover fairly recently - enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Viola adjusted the packy which had been unceremoniously shoved down her underpants.

"If you want to do this Vi, you have to look the part." Paul licked is fingertips and fussed over her wig. "Get up and show me that strut sweet thang!"

"Do you have to be gay ALL the time?" Vi said teasingly whilst swaggering around her room. The lump of latex pressed against her groin, and strangely she felt more… secure.

Paul winked and started rummaging through his bag; "If you wanted something bigger I also got THIS!"

He presented the object with a flourish – a large, veiny dildo with a leather harness. Viola suddenly became more aware of just how intimately her packy was pressing, as her crotch became unaccountably warm.

"Uhhhh I think this one will be fine! Don't wanna scare off my room mates!" she exclaimed shrilly. Paul pouted, shrugged and put the strap-on back in the bag; "ok! Time to git you dressed!"

*

Viola slid down the wall of the shower. "Who knew being a guy would be so exhausting?" She muttered to herself. Letting the cascade of warm water massage her face she reflected on the week. Overall it had been a success; except her room mate Duke thought Sebastian was a total freak, her athletic prowess which was admittedly above average had failed to secure her a spot in the soccer team, and finding time to wash was problematic to say the least.

Then there was Olivia.

Her encounters with Olivia had become increasingly confusing for Viola, since their first meeting outside the principal's office it was as though she was everywhere – watching Sebastian and smiling whenever she caught her gaze. Thoughtfully pouring soap into her hand Viola wondered what Olivia might be doing at that exact moment…maybe she was lying in bed thinking of Sebastian…Viola's hand slipped down her body and between her legs. Momentarily she wondered where her manly bulge was before remembering sitting it on her towel. Eyes closed, she ran a finger over her clitoris and sighed. Leaning against the wall of the dark shower she began to rub herself, thinking of Olivia doing the same. As the tension built within her, Viola began to breathe harder as her hand moved faster. A moan escapes her lips as, knees buckling, she gushed all over her fingers. Gazing ruefully at the most intimate of substances now coating her hand, she wondered whether Sebastian was getting into her head.

*

Viola lounged on her chair in biology trying to look nonchalant and male. Surrounded by her new friends from the soccer team she was adjusting to her new role as one of the popular guys whilst becoming more at home as Sebastian. The biology teacher came to their table with the lottery for lab partner, Viola pulled out Olivia's name and felt a strange flood of happiness well up in her chest.

"Hello again"

"Hello"

"I don't think we introduced ourselves before – I'm Sebastian"

"Olivia"

"I gotta be completely honest - the whole dissecting thing, really freaks me out sooo I think you may have to take the reins on this one."

"Wow…most guys would never admit that."

"Oh crap! You're right!"

"I think its refreshing."

Stomach squirming uncomfortably, Viola glanced furtively at Olivia from under her thick fake eyebrows. Olivia caught her gaze and flashed a smile, as Viola, unaccountably tongue-tied, shyly smiled back.

*

Duke cornered Sebastian and demanded to know what happened during biology.

"You can convince her to go out with me!"

"What does it matter anyway?" she thought to herself, "its not as though I like her or anything…" unhappy for a reason she couldn't put her finger on, Viola slowly walked to the locker rooms to get ready for training.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the delay everyone! Thanks for all your awesome support - I promise the next chapter will be soonish...

* * *

Detective Benson flashed her badge as she crossed the crime scene tape; walking through the forensic team photographing every inch of the apartment. Warner was already examining the body while Finn interviewed the doorman on the ground floor.

"What've we got?"

"Multiple stab wounds, preliminary analysis? I'd say she bled out."

"Pretty girl"

"Up that end anyway…"

Benson lifted the sheet covering the lower half of the body and gasped at the bloody mess the victim's genital region had become.

"Please tell me this was inflicted post mortem?"

Melinda's face was grim "I'm sorry Liv, she was alive for the whole thing. See the blood spatter and pooling? Mutilation was definitely Pre mortem."

Olivia sighed and moved to the window where Finn joined her moments later.

"Victim was Olivia Lennox: 17, parents are abroad we're trying to get in touch with them now."

"Anything from the doorman?"

"We got lucky – he saw a girl leaving the building in a hurry with a bundle of clothes. Dropped a bloody knife in the lobby and split."

"Does he know who she is?"

Finn flipped open his notepad: "Viola Hastings – apparently she used to come round here a lot."

"Ok thanks Liv." Detective Stabler exited the elevator closing his cell phone; Munch following close behind.

"Warner reckons the knife is a match for the murder weapon."

"What's our angle with the suspect?" Munch asked as they walked down the hall.

"According to the doorman Finn talked to he saw Lennox and Hastings together a few times. Said they were friends – we have to be careful though, her father is the 'Hastings' in 'Hastings & Fletcher'."

"The law firm? Careful will be my watchword." He said with a playful salute.

Stabler knocked and pulled out his badge. The door was answered by a teenage boy; "yeah?"

"Police – we're looking for Viola Hastings?"

The boy looked surprised "That's my sister…has she done something wrong?"

Elltiot kept his expression clear and shrugged: "Just routine enquiries."

"Yeah she's here, Vi!" He called back into the apartment.

A girl of similar build and features approached the door cautiously. "Are you Viola Hastings?" Munch asked.

"I…yeah…whats up?"

"We have some bad news about your friend Olivia Lennox."

Viola's face drained of colour "what happened?" her voice was surprisingly steady.

"I think you better come with us…"


End file.
